Lo que me gusta de ti
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Ella era insegura, tal vez demasiado, pero no podía evitar quererla de aquella forma. La amaba. Amaba todo de esa nina. Pero sabía que ella no le creería... -¿Qué tanto me miras, Natsu-san?- Le preguntó inocentemente, con un leve sonrojo./ Fic de Regalo para Nikko-kun, forero de GJM!


**_Disclaimer_** _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 ** _Advertencias_** _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, semi AU, cursilería...

 ** _Aclaraciones_** _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 ** _Pareja_** : Natsu - Wendy

 ** _Género_** : Romance - Comedia.

 **N/A: Este OS es regalo para Nikko-kun (END), quien cumplió años** -hace mucho tiempo :v- **pero aquí su regalo** –mega atrasado- **con mucho cariño. Te quiero Nikko, espero te guste.**

.

.

.

.

 **Lo que me gusta de ti.**

" _Cause all of me loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections." John Legen._

 **Capítulo Único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba sentada en aquella banca, la más cerca del río, esperando a que llegara.

Ese era un día especial, pues cumplían un año de novios y ella lo quería festejar con un pequeño picnic, a su lado se encontraba una gran canasta donde traía la comida y la manta que pondría para sentarse. Ella misma había preparado todo, con la supervisión de Mira, claro está y con la ayuda de Erza había logrado transportar todo (que estaba muy pesado).

Mientras esperaba su mente se dedicó a divagar. Recordó todos los momentos vividos con Draggnel y se empezó a poner roja, pero entre un pensamiento y otro llegó el que menos le gustaba. ¿Cómo era que ellos habían terminado saliendo? Si se ponía a pensar en unos años más atrás, cuando ella aún no sentía nada por Natsu y le gustaba la idea de que Lucy y él terminaran juntos. Sonrió al recordar la pequeña apuesta hecha en el dormitorio de las chicas sobre cuánto tiempo les daban para que empezaran a salir, ella apostó por un año. En ese tiempo había pensado todos los pro's de que ellos iniciaran una relación formalmente y ahorita no podía evitar comparar eso con ella misma.

Si bien, al principio para ella no había mejor persona para Natsu que Lucy. Ella era la chica perfecta para él, muchas veces pensó que a la rubia le interesaba él de otra forma. Eran demasiado cercanos, él prácticamente vivía en su casa y ella, aunque se quejara, lo dejaba dormir en su cama, parecían hechos el uno para el otro.

De su pequeño bolso sacó un espejo y se miró en él, Wendy suspiró. ¿Qué había visto Natsu en ella? Se sintió mal porque tal vez nunca lo sabría, Natsu no es de los chicos que dicen lo que sienten, por eso algunas veces pensó en que realmente era… ¿Cómo se les dice a los que no tienen interés por el amor de parejas? Se alzó de hombros, no recordaba el término, pero para ella eso era, tiempo atrás. Vio pasar a varias chicas y no pudo evitar compararse, pero no era tan marcado como con Lucy. Hizo una mueca, debería dejar de hacer eso…

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Natsu, llevaba tiempo recargado sobre un árbol observando a su novia, de hecho tenía mucho tiempo ahí, Lucy le había dicho que él debía llegar antes y muchos otros consejos que no recordaba.

La miró hacer varias caras, verse tres veces en el espejo y acomodarse el cabello mas de diez veces, a él le encantaba verla pero decidió que ya era hora de ir con ella. Caminó despreocupado hacia donde estaba Wendy, en cuanto entró en su campo de visión ella se puso roja, adoraba ese color en sus mejillas.

—Natsu-san.— Se apresuró a saludarlo.

—¡Wendy! —Natsu fue tan extrovertido como siempre, la abrazó y cargo, luego la puso otra vez en el suelo.

Al instante, Natsu sacó todo y lo arregló. Ella sirvió la comida y disfrutaron de la tarde. Parecía una escena sacada de un cuento… o eso pensaban sus amigos, quienes se encontraban ocultos tras unos árboles, viendo cómo se desarrollaba todo, se habían propuesto hacer la mejor velada para esos dos, todos liderados por Lucy.

—Gray, el sol se está poniendo. — Decía la rubia por el radio comunicador.

—No entiendo por qué tengo que hacer esto…— Se escuchó por el auricular, ella se sonrió. Gray empezó a sacar unos pequeños frascos con algo parecido a foquitos.

—Levy-chan, va para ti también. — Le dijo en tono dulce. En otra parte del parque se encontraban Levy y Gageel, con más frascos.

—Entendido. —Le respondió rápido, poniéndose en posición.

Apenas oscureció por completo y Lucy dio la orden de que soltaran a las pequeñas luciérnagas, dándole un toque mágico.

—¡Mira Natsu! —Gritó Wendy, asombrada y feliz por la aparición de los insectos. Fue hasta que Natsu la abrazó por detrás que se dio cuenta de algo: no le había dicho el sufijo característico. Se sonrojó hasta la médula y cuando este la soltó ella caminó al río para fingir que veía a los animalitos más de cerca, cuando realmente quería evitar que él la viera.

Se distrajo con las luciérnagas y admiró su belleza. Wendy estaba tan contenta que no se dio cuenta de que su novio la veía fijamente.

Pensó en ella, vio su perfil y sonrió. Ella era insegura, podía notar como veía a Lucy y a ella misma, como veía a otras chicas y hacía caras; tal vez era demasiado insegura, pero no podía evitar amarla como lo hacía. Le encantaban sus gestos, su risa, como se sonrojaba cuando le daba un beso y ahora amaba como se escuchaba su nombre en sus labios, sin ese sufijo que lo hacía parecer un amigo más. Natsu estaba completamente enamorado de ella y no la cambiaría por nada.

—¡Wendy! —Gritó para llamar su atención. Ella volteó y él la vio como en cámara lenta, su cara sonrojada, su cabello largo dando vuelta, rodeándola y haciéndola ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Ella lo miró atentamente, esperando que dijera algo, pero no decía nada.

—¿Qué tanto me miras, Natsu..? —Preguntó dudosa, no sabía si tenía el permiso de él de decirle solo por su nombre. Él la miró sonriente, feliz de que no dijera el ¨-san¨ y con su típica sonrisa corrió a abrazarla, la cargó y volvió a girar con ella en brazos, ambos rieron.

—Te amo. —Le dijo al oído, ella se paralizó al escucharlo.

Se separó un poco de él, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, tomo aire y le respondió.

—Yo también te amo, Natsu. —Y por primera vez ella tomó la iniciativa.

Lo besó con amor y ternura. Ella sabía que había mejores chicas, más bonitas e inclusive más inteligentes, pero que si Natsu la había elegido a ella era por algo. Ella tenía algo que las demás no y eso la hacía sentir bien.

Porque Natsu era de ella y ella de él.

—Misión cumplida. —Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, le encantaba verlos tan felices.

—Tengo suficientes fotos para avergonzar a Wendy todo el año. — Lucy se sobre saltó al escuchar esa voz por su auricular, se suponía que ella estaba de misión.

—¿Erza..? —Preguntó Gray un poco tenso. Habían planeado todo a sus espaldas, ya que no querían que la pelirroja avergonzara a la pobre de Wendy como de costumbre.

—Regresé antes. —Respondió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. — Yo sé que no me dijeron porque no iba a estar…

Todos sudaron frío, luego afirmaron que ese era el motivo, muy nerviosos.

—Vayamos a casa. —Dijo Lucy, tratando de evitar de que Erza se diera cuenta de la verdad y hubiera un asesinato múltiple.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana. —Se despidieron todos.

Antes de irse, Lucy volteó a ver la tierna escena y con una sonrisa se fue.

Wendy tenía su cabeza recargada en Natsu y juntos veían a los animalitos volar.

Fin


End file.
